Choco Choco
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Nekozawa likes Haruhi. Haruhi likes chocolate. Nekozawa buys chocolate. What happens next? Fluffy oneshot


Choco Choco

Note: Do you really think that I own anything? Really? While I am flattered, I have to set the recond straight: I don't own anything. Sorry.

Valentine's Day was coming, and, as usual, all the girls were freaking out over who they were going to give their chocolates to. "Haruhi, what kind of chocolate do you like?" One girl asked. Haruhi looked slightly taken aback.

"You don't have to give me anything," she said cautiously. But the girl looked upset.

"But I want to give you chocolate!" she said. "Please, just tell me what your favorite is. Belgian chocolates? Pralines? What do you like?"

"Uh... I like peanut butter cups," Haruhi said shyly, hoping that the girl wasn't really going to get her anything. That was just awkward. But it seemed as though that particualr girl was hell-bent on giving Haruhi chocolates.

"I'll get my family's dessert chef to make some for you!" Haruhi sighed. It was just another day at club activities. However, unknown to both Haruhi and her customer, someone else overheard the conversation. And that person was Umehito Nekozawa.

Ever since he had found out that Haruhi was a girl that day at his summer home, he fell in love with her. He desperately wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, but he never had the chance to. Those damned twins, or Tamaki, was always in the way. Plus, Haruhi had no idea that he knew she was female, which made the whole thing even more awkward. So for quite some time, he had been praying to receive a chance to tell her.

And it seemed like his prayers had been answered in the form of candy. Peanut butter cups. He would track them down and give them to her on Valentine's Day. But first, he had to figure out exactly what a peanut butter cup was. He had heard of them before, at least, the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't recall eating one, or even seeing one. It would be a little difficult to give her something that he didn't know exactly what it was, now wouldn't it?

* * *

As much as he hated going in to Ouran's library (too bright even with his cloak and wig. Besides, computers gave him a headache), Nekozawa knew that the best way to find out what this candy was would be to Google it.

"Excuse me," he said, lurking behind the librarian's counter. "Can I use a computer?" The librarian looked terrified, but handed him a pass-code and key to a computer kiosk.

"Yeechh..." was all Nekozawa could think when he saw the reality of what Haruhi's favorite candy was. "That looks disgusting." But if the girl he loved liked them, then who was he to judge?

* * *

Valentine's Day rolled around, and that morning, Nekozawa took special steps to make sure he was absolutely ready. He ironed his best cloak, brushed his best wig, and Febreze-d Bereznoff. He grabbed the crate of candy he had ordered, and walked out the door. As nervous as he was, Nekozawa was certain that even if Haruhi rejected him, he would at least have a little foothold in her heart.

"Holy crap..." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru as Nekozawa slunk around, crate in tow. "I wonder what's in there?"

"Curse dolls, no doubt," Kaoru whispered back. Nekozawa heard them, but chose to ignore them. He didn't need to think about stupid twins at this time. He had to keep his mind calm, relaxed. He couldn't let those twins psych him out. However, even with all his self-talk, his heart suddenly began to race. Haruhi was arriving!

"Fujioka." He stated her name in what he hoped was a casual voice. "Can I talk to you?" Some people nearby gasped.

"What do you think Nekozawa wants with Fujioka-san?" a boy muttered. His girlfriend shushed him.

"Shut up, idiot! He'll curse you!" Nekozawa felt himself blush at their harsh words, but willed himself to think of other things. Haruhi looked at him, then answered him.

"Sure." He led her to an empty classroom, still dragging the crate of sweets behind him. Once they were safely inside, he mustered his courage, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Haruhi," he said, using her first name. "Um... I got you a present." He pushed the crate forward, and Haruhi opened it, not really sure what to expect. But her eyes lit up when she realized what it contained.

"How did you know!?"

"I have my sources..." Nekozawa said mysteriously. "I actually have another request for you. Will you... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ah! But... but..." Haruhi was desperately trying to think of an excuse to use. How could he know?

"It's OK. I know. I saw you at my summer home," he replied, his embarassment rising. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'll just leave now... you can keep that candy."

"No," Haruhi replied. "I mean, yes, I accept." Nekozawa was overjoyed. He rushed forward and hugged her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. Haruhi hugged him back.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

End

Author's Comments:

Bah, I hate this. But I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day involving that sexy beast Nekozawa. Originally I wanted to write some Tamaki/Nekozawa, but everything I wrote was made of epic fail, so I decided to go with my other favorite Ouran pairing, Nekozawa/Haruhi, which happens to be one of the few non-yaoi pairings that I like. Also, I like peanut butter cups. Yum.

Besides, Valentine's Day depresses me because I get fat after nomming on all of the discount candy the next day that I get for seventy-five cents at the drugstore (my syntax is weird...). So I decided to make a low-calorie Valentine.

Ok, I have not idea what I'm saying anymore. I'll shut up now.

-Kaboom


End file.
